A new love, a new life
by T1mb3rW0lf
Summary: After Annabeth's death Percy mourns and returns to his parents house only to find them dead, killed by agents of hydra. being shot by them himself, Shield arrive, find the remains of the dead hydra agents frozen from the inside out, they believe the boy they found is more than he seems but he isn't inhuman,or is he. go easy on me. its my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I am no writer, i haven't even thought about writing a proper story ever. if you think this story is crap, thats probably why. if anyone writes fanfics or has suggestions on how i could improve i would be extremely thankful if they could share their ideas.**

 **Details: Based after season 3 of AOS and Blood of Olympus HoO. ALSO Obviously AU**

 **chapter 1: deaths and weirdness**

 **Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

 **Percy pov**

Annabeth had died. My tether to life. A person I couldn't live without, gone. My Annabeth was gone and what replaced her Was red, all red and nothing but. I killed every monster in my way until I got to Gaia and once I did I stabbed her so many times you could barely recognise her. "please have mercy" she begged "did you have mercy on those demigods, all of them the ones who died to save their world before themselves " I seethed "no" she whispered and with that a cut her I pieces.

-3 years later-

I was walking back to my parents flat I was at the front door I suddenly heard Paul my step father yell "Don't touch her!" I knew something was up so I snuck around the back of the apartment. I heard a gunshot and a scream and another gunshot.

I burst in and ducked for cover three men were in my home covered in blood. bullets instantly started flying past my head. I uncapped riptide and threw it at them, it distracted them just long enough for me to take them all out by forcing the liquid their heart and brain to freeze.

But it turned out there was on more person left, a sniper on the roof of a set of flats across the street who was covering them. As soon as I heard the rifle he was using go off and I knew I was dead or going to be. I was shot 4 times in the torso and chest, next thing I knew I was out like a light.

I regained consciousness to the sound of the front door of the apartment being what sounded like blown off its hinges.

A group of people stalked though the doorway while I tried to get up and failed collapsing back onto the floor. "Clear" the female trooper said once she made it down the main hall. Then she walked in to the living room where I was. I couldn't completely make out what she said I was too fatigued "We got a... liv... on" and I entered the realm of Morpheus.

When I woke, my eyesight was fuzzy but I could make out basic things. I was in a grey and black room I guessed it was a quarantine room because of the glass and locked door at the front of it.

Beyond the glass there was the woman from before looking at me she has brown hair that eventually fades into black, a moderate tan and looks like she's contemplating something. She notices me and says "So the sleeper awakes" "how do ya feel kid? " "don't call me kid and... where am I?" I reply in Greek completely by accident. "Sorry what was that?" she inquires seeming genuinely interested " sorry about that it's the headache I feel like my brains been microwaved, what I said was in Greek".

"Headache is appropriate being that you were shot four times in the chest and torso. As for where you are that's classified, I'm sorry but those people in the apartment are dead" she tells me "how. Oh, no no no no" tears prick at the back of my eyes and come spilling out. "I'll... Leave you alone now" she says slowly walking out the door leave me to my mourning.

 **Daisy pov**

Poor kid, Parents dead nowhere to go. He's a fighter I'll give him that, four shots to the torso and chest, I only took two and that was hell. He's also different, I think he's an inhuman. When Fitz-Simmons analysed the dead bodies of the hydra agents it turned out their brains had literally frozen, talk about a brain freeze. I'll have to talk to Phil about him see if I can question him about it and at the same time ask if he could possibly be recruited.

-time skip-

Turns out the people the hydra thugs murdered were agents Jackson and Blofis. They had a secret relationship which only a few people knew about including Coulson. The kid currently in the infirmary is their son, well agent Jackson's biological son.

I read up the kids file

Perseus Jackson

Known aliases: Percy

Age: 27

Height: 6 3"

Hair: onyx black

Eyes: sea green

Skin: tan

Mother: Sally Jackson

Father: unknown

Other relations:

stepfather:

Gabriel Ugliano: deceased

Paul Blofis: deceased

Relationships: Annabeth chase

Psyche profile: unstable as of August 1st 2013

Known incidents:

-Blew up a school bus with an old war cannon

-dropped class into shark tank on field trip

-kidnapped by unknown man

-seen at reported "terrorist" attack at St. Louis

And the list went on and on it got boring so I stopped reading.

 **Percy pov**

The next two people to see me were cool but reminded me to much of the Athena and Hephaestus cabins. The man was Scottish and had short brownish blonde hair and stuttered a bit, the woman was quite obviously British and had lengthy brown hair. "hello my name is Jemma Simmons and this is Leopold Fitz were going to do an evaluation on your mental a physical health before you can leave this ship" "what are you my GP" I replied jokingly " no we have I make sure you don't end up damaging yourself more then you already are" the man Leo told me "oh"

"Did something happen to you" I blurted out covering my mouth instantly. "What do you mean" Fitz answers with a confused look. " I mean How did you start to stutter; you seem a bit skittish as well" I say. "Says the ADHD kid" he retorts "but to answer your question me and Jemma got stuck at the bottom of the ocean, there was only one oxygen tank and I gave it to her". "Some of my brain cells shrivelled up from lack of oxygen" he finishes.

"Woah sorry for asking" I mutter. He hears and says" don't be, it was Grant ward's fault he dumped me and Jemma there". " whose Grant ward" I ask "a hydra scumbag" he replies. "Hydra!?" I exclaim "have you heard of them?" "Yeah! Big 8 headed monster cut off one head more grow back" I reply. "Oh no I'm talking about the terrorist organisation" Fitz tells me. "You mean the ones who sent men to kill my parents" I say sadly "yeah those ones".

Everything was fine until they started the testing "Ok first we need you to take off your shirt..." "No" I cut Jemma off "why not?" "I just ...can't ok " "sorry about this" she said.

I hear a whizzing sound and ducked my head and turned seeing an Asian woman with a glowing blue gun aimed at me. I charge at her and we quickly engage into hand to hand combat.

She kicks at me, I block, sweep her off her feet and quickly notice the sinks off to the right of me. I concentrate on them, open my eyes and -BAM- water rushes at her and freezes her in place. I then run past her and down a corridor and see the woman from before and I sprint for it.

Sensing some kind of radiation coming from her, on instinct i duck and i was right. i hear a WHOOSH and stuff goes flying everywhere above me. The next

Time i turn around and concentrate on her body manipulating and controlling her blood.

She cries out in pain and i stop thinking about what Annabeth said the last time i had done something like this.

-flashback-

"Percy!" She yelled backed to the edge of a cliff in a dark and desolate landscape.

"Stop...," She pleaded, she was scared. of him, her eyes. She was hurt because of what he did.

He finally bellowed "leave!" To the poison goddess and Annabeth broke down in his arms.

"Percy, please, don't some things, aren't meant or be controlled"

"Ok... Ok"

-flashback end-

I stop controlling the girl's body and she aims her hands at me and blasts.

Using the vibrations or sound to hold me there. my breathing becomes restricted it's too much for my body to take at once. I hear her say "you shouldn't have run " which scares the crap out of me before everything fades to black.

 **{edit: so for those who didn't like weak Percy, i have given a reason... sort of}**

 **So how was it? scale of 1-10**

 **constructive criticism is appreciated but any comment is ok**

 **T1mb3rw0lf Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Questions**

 **I own nothing... again :(**

 **Percy pov**

The next time I wake I'm in arm restraints in a pure white room with a hexagonal pattern on the wall. Then I realise I'm wearing no shirt and they've probably seen the scars. "Gods dammit" I mutter and can't hear thunder meaning I'm underground.

"So you're an inhuman?" I hear off to my left. "Why is it every time I wake up in you guy's facility I have a headache?" "dunno maybe it's just you" she replies "and to answer your question I'm not a whatever you just said" I answer. "inhuman", she corrects "than what are you?" she asks.

"That's classified" I reply cheekily she laughs mirth sparkling in her eyes "but seriously what are you" she asks again "I'm not at liberty to tell you...sorry"

 **Daisy pov**

"I'm not at liberty to tell you...sorry" I can tell he's genuinely apologising from the tone of his voice. "How'd you get the scars though" "classified" "your starting to sound like us now".

"Well I might be able to tell how I got them and what I am, if you can get me the bag in my old apartment...and a shirt ". "consider it done, and the names Daisy", "Percy", "already know that" I reply cheekily "I know you know but feels better to say it in person though".

 **Phil pov**

Daisy walks into my office and asks if she can go collect something for an inhuman we currently have in our custody" ok but check the bag first just in case he's rigged it or something"

Time skip

 **Daisy pov**

After I had collected the package I came straight back to the inhuman cell "why'd ya want an old bag of coins " I'll need you to step out for a bit ok promise I won't do anything bad on the Styx ""alright... But I got my eyes on you " she jokingly says while pointed two fingers at her eyes and back at me.

His word choice is strange I'll have to consider what he said. "sticks" I says out loud " as if it's a name".

 **Bobbi pov**

"How's aqua lad" I hear Mack ask from across the room " adjusting to the new inhuman proof room fine "I reply.

"Wait a minute what's he doing? " I murmur under my breath as I see him levitate the water and cause it to steam up he throws in a coin and I see a person's face appear but can't make it out on camera.

"I'm gonna go check on him" I say as Daisy walks in "check on who? "she asks "our little friend here" I reply "he's alright I've already checked on him" "I'm gonna go check on him anyway"

I walk in just as the mist he created disappears "Who were you talking to?" "Gah!" he's startled "it's not a terrorist group or..." "Or what?" "Just family" he says "my parents died back when you guys found me" I could see he was in pain from their deaths "so your agent Jackson and Blofis' son" "Who?" "Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. Some of the best agents Phil ever fought with" showing him the file

"My parents were agents of ...?" "S.H.I.E.L.D" I say "cool name what's it stand for?" He asks "Strategic, homeland, intervention and logistics division" "geez that's long I can see why they shortened it, what's everyone's names though because I don't really know? "he asks/states "I don't think you want me to tell you all of them there's to many" "you know what I meant" he says I smirk back.

 **Percy pov**

After the blonde lady surprised me I thought she was onto me. was just asking Nico if it was ok to tell the mortals what I am, he said he's 'gonna check with Zeus'.

Once I found out my parents were agents I felt kind of obligated to join the cause. Kind of because I have a life but I want to because I can do good here and not go back to the Olympians.

The blonde started to tell me their names" we'll my name is Bobbi short for Barbara you've already met Fitz-Simmons and Daisy, then there was agent May the person who tried to shoot you, agent Mackenzie our engineer and Director Coulson whose attention you've caught and you will be meeting soon"

Bobbi then told me that May 'savours her emotions' scaring the crap out of me for the second time today if it's even still today. Once she's done questioning me about why incidents have happened around me or because of me she walks out. Next a man in a suit, tie and one hand walks in.

"You must be director Coulson" I state "yes I'm here to talk to you about events regarding the murder of agents Jackson and Blofis" he tells me "ok" they hook me up to a lie detector and ask me a bunch of questions.

(A/n

PC=Phil Coulson

PJ=Percy Jackson)

PC-"we're you aware your parents were agents of shield?"

PJ-"No"

PC-"do you know about inhumans?"

PJ-"no

PC-"are you a powered individual?"

PJ-"no"

They've already seen my powers figured, I pull the stupid move and say otherwise.

-machine reads false info-

PC-"I don't believe you're telling the truth Perseus "

I stiffen at my first name

PJ- " I can't tell you anything about my personal life otherwise I might end up like the colonel's chicken. Fried and crispy and call me Percy I hate being called Perseus"

-machine reads true-

PJ-" I do have powers though. That much I can tell you"

PC-"what kind of powers?"

PJ-"controlling the earth, water sometimes climate, stuff like that"

PC-" where did you get them?"

PJ-"my dad"

PC-"who's your dad?"

PJ-"I can't tell you yet"

PC-" did you have anyone else a girlfriend maybe?"

My eyes started to sting remembering what happened to her

PJ-"that's none of your business"

PC-"it was as soon as you were carried in here"

PJ-"She died on the first of August"

PC-"how did she die?"

PJ-" I can't tell you "

PC-"O.K. let's move on then"

PC-"if I offered you a spot to join my team would you take it?"

PJ-"it would depend what the team is like. If they were good working together. Treat each other like family and what we were fighting for"

PC-"we are like a family and work together most of the time"

PJ-"most of the time?"

PC-"the cause is being a shield around the earth, we are the last line if what of the offer Mr Jackson become an agent, gain a new family"

PJ-"ok. I'll give it a shot"

PC-"final question what's the difference between an egg and a rock?"

PJ-"an egg is edible a rock can be used as a weapon"

 **review and share**

 **suggestions appreciated**

 **T1mb3rw0lf out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Revelations part 1**

 **I don't own PJO or AOS**

 **Daisy pov**

Styx- a Ancient Greek river, said to make the person who swam in its waters invincible. So, that's what he said I thought. Why would he say that?

I got bored looking for answers and went to the surveillance room to spy on the interrogation which was to at least get Percy his lanyard if not to become an agent.

As I was watching I could see he didn't like to be called by his full name. He said he couldn't tell who his father was so I started thinking what things has he said he couldn't talk about?

His family he couldn't talk about his dad. The word Styx he said was a word from Greek. So was what he spoke when he first got here. Those coins! They had a pattern like a weird face and the Empire State Building. It all must be connected somehow. doesn't it?

Later, in the interrogation the kid's eyes glazed over and his expression became like glass when Coulson brought up the topic of his girlfriend.

When he said, she died I was shocked. His girlfriend died then his parents gone through a lot in just a few weeks. After Lincoln died I didn't feel happy anymore. I felt like I lost the capacity to be happy but I moved on with time. He's obviously not over it, maybe it's the way she died.

 **Phil pov**

Agent Jackson has gone through a lot, I felt guilty for asking him some of the more personal questions. However guilty I feel; I must question more about his family.

1 week later

Kids coming Along great, passed all tests with flying colours and received his badge with 5 days. His parents left a legacy as level 7 agents but he's filling the void their deaths left.

Daisy has been hanging out with him. Routinely sparring and practicing with their powers I think they're going to be a good team. Ever since the kid joined even Hunter has seemed less arrogant.

 **Daisy pov**

Agent Jackson was a good addition to this team. Since he joined he's been training nonstop and practising with his powers.

He might not be inhuman but he's a good person. I walk past his room and hear him talking to himself. "You ok in there ice bucket?" he then gasps in anguish and mutters " don't. Touch. Her."

I walk into the room and he's asleep tossing and turning. I tap him on the shoulder and poke him a few times he only shudders and lurches away. I shake him violently and he wakes up sweating and panting eyes wide and scared look plastered across his face.

"What the hell was that? "I ask him "that was the after effects of two wars and Tartarus" still taking in everything "Tartarus as in Greek hell?" "I shouldn't have said that" he mutters.

"I think it's about time you tell me what you are. You still owe me" I say "ok" he says while sighing "first: nothing leaves this room. Until I get the all clear from uncle Z. Second don't freak out." "Alright then"

"I'm a demigod" he blurts out "a what!?" I ask. "A demigod, half human..." "Half god!" I finish "yep" he says "so your like Thor?" I ask. "Not he's what the Norse thought were gods were just aliens they can be killed, our gods can't be. Only sent to Tartarus".

 **Percy pov**

"And you've been there?" she asks "yes" I answer remembering all the horrors I saw down there. The house of night, the rivers of fire and pain. "And I never want to go there again " I finish.

"Is it the main reason for your nightmares?" "Yes" he answers reluctantly "what happens in them" I ask "Annabeth being tortured with me not being able to save her"

"So what happened to Annabeth" she asks. "That's none of your..." "Sorry" she apologises "no I should be sorry I need to move on. Ok. there were seven heroes me, Annabeth and some others we had to get to Greece before the first of August. We made it there but Gaia had awoken we battle for I while with the giants, monsters, and Gaia for a while until Annabeth got stabbed by Gaia's chief giant, Porphryion. I killed Gaia and cut all ties with the gods or at least most"

"I'm sorry about Annabeth" she says "doesn't matter. I'm moving on that's what matters" "ok topic change " she says. "Why aren't you with the Olympians" "because I want no part in their world anymore. Me being born caused me this pain" "crap being a demigod must be hard"

"Who's your dad. If you mom was mortal?" She changes topic again "Poseidon" I answer. "That explains the fishy smell" she replies "shut up" I mumble. She laughs

"thank you" I say "for what?" She asks "for being there" I answer. "Anything for a friend " she says and kisses me on the cheek lightly. I blush "bye" I say "bye" she replies.

 **Mack pov**

I walk in on Fitz-Simmons watching something on surveillance cameras and see Daisy in Percy's room talking to him about something. " what are you two doing I ask?" "Oh nothing just some reality tv" Jemma replies while giggling. Fitz is chuckling behind his hand as well.

Bobbi and Hunter come along and watch as well after a couple of minutes of the two talking on the monitor, Daisy kisses Percy's cheek and he blushes. "OooOooo Daisy has the hots for Percy " Fitz squeals out. Everyone stares at him and burst out laughing. He blushes like a tomato Jemma says "well it was a very manly squeal" while laughing.

 **Daisy pov**

I walk in on the group in the break area they all start chuckling and giggling "what?" I ask "can I have a kiss on the cheek too" Hunter asks in a whiney voice "you saw that!" I clasp my hands over my mouth and everyone starts laughing.

Coulson walks in and asks " what's so funny" " we watched Daisy and Percy having a talk in his room and then she kissed him on the cheek" Jemma coos. He starts chuckling most likely at the maturity level these guys are at but turns to me winks with and knowing smile and goes back to work.

I didn't like Percy like that. Did I? I ask myself.

 **yay or nay**

 **Review, share**

 **T1mb3rw0lf out**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4: Revelations part 2: monster attack**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **me: do i really have to say this**

 **Percy: no, but if you don't my creator will sue you**

 **Daisy: mine too!**

 **Me: fineeee, i don't own PJO nor AOS**

 **Percy pov**

A few weeks later the team including Coulson were in the break room I was going to tell them who I was, why I got powers from my dad and maybe how I got the scars.

"Ok so I'm finally going to tell you guys what exactly I am. I am a demigod" Hunter instantly calls 'bullcrap' and I say "check my DNA I only have one helix. It's also why I have powers" I can hear Fitz and Simmons chatting about how that would be possible.

Coulson asks "are you Asgardian?" "No I'm not, they're aliens not actual gods" "please tell me there's no other gods" Mack begs. "Sorry Mack but I come from the family of Greek gods, they're all real and eternally annoying"

"Who's your godly parent then?" Bobbi asks "Poseidon god of the seas, I'm not really in contact with them these days" "explains the salty breeze most of the time" Fitz says. "Wait. I smell like salt to you guys " "yep" " that must be weird" "it certainly is" May replies.

"How did you get your scars if you don't mind me asking?" Jemma asks "most of them from either the two wars or Tartarus" I reply shrugging. "Mate, you didn't tell us you'd been in two wars " Hunter exclaims "oh yeah. Well now you know. I've also been through Tartarus, its hell, literally".

"What was it like?" Hunter asks Bobbi slapping his arm hard for asking that. "We'll it started off as well as it could go when you fall into hell; I had a drink from a river of liquid fire, I almost died from curses, I got tortured by Kronos giving me most these scars and I got out of Tartarus with the sacrifice of two friends."

"Sorry about this Percy, how did your girlfriend die" Coulson asks "she was killed by a giant, it Still haunts me to this day" I answer. "I'll end your sssuffering then" he exclaims a sick feeling coming up my throat.

Coulson blinks and his eyelids go sideways like a snake. oh, no I think. he starts to change into a dracaena my eyes widen and a being out my pen and uncap it. "What are you doing?" Daisy asks "and why are you holding a bat" Hunter asks Daisy looks at me and then were I'm looking and sees what I'm seeing.

"Everyone out. Now!" I shout as I run towards the monster and slice at it dodges and sends me flying into the vendor. "Percy!" Daisy cries out then uses her powers not affecting it much.

"Move. You. Stupid. Snake" she groans under the stress she's put under. Her nose is bleeding I'm guessing as an effect of using her powers excessively. The dracaena makes it to her and bites at her. She dodges its teeth missing by an inch. It claws at her and meets its mark hitting her leg tearing down it. She cries out in pain.

 **Daisy pov**

Stupid. Crazy evil snake lady imposter. my mind was registering it, Along with the pain. Percy looked at me worry, hatred towards the snake thing evident in his eyes but something else as well. He charges the snake lady does a feint; it claws he dodges, he slices with his sword it blocks, he finally kills it by faking a jab and going for a side swipe.

My leg Canes now it feels like its burning. He runs over and kneels at my side "oh shit. Oh, shit, oh shit" he curses looking at my leg. He calls in Fitz and Simmons to come and take me to the infirmary. I pass out to Percy looking like a kicked dog muttering "this is all my fault" over and over.

-Time skip-

I wake up with Fitz, Simmons and Coulson looking at me. Percy sleeping in the chair next to the infirmary bed with his head on the edge.

"You've been out for at least two days, you haven't sustained any major injuries which is good but you left leg is a bit torn up now, it will take a few weeks to get going again" Simmons reports. 'Oh crap'i think knowing I won't be able to go out on field for a while.

"We'll leave you three alone now"

Both the doctors say. Coulson then asks "you ok?" " not feeling to bad" I answer. "You heard Fitz-Simmons no field work for a few weeks" and he leaves as well.

Then it's just me and Percy I shake his head he stirs and mumbles "I don't want to go to school mom". " too bad " I answer using my best motherly voice (which is hard to do since I was half laughing from his comment)"schools good, even If you do have ADHD "

He raises his head fully "oh yea not, in Kansas anymore "His brains probably recounting what happened. I giggle at his remark He then looks at me and half yells "Daisy!" and tackles me in a hug " I am so sorry" he exclaims. "For what?" I ask "that monster" he answers

"You couldn't have possibly have known that it was going to attack here" I tell him. "I guess your right..." he says trailing off. "Well since me being here put you in this state, I might be able to help you get back on field faster" "are you saying you don't want more time alone with me " I say jokingly. He blushes a deep red and replies "of course I want... I mean I just want you back in top shape" he says.

"Anyway " he brings out a bottle of water and lets the water snake up his arms. "Ok take off the bandages" he says. I do what he tells me and he puts his hands on my calf. The water envelopes my whole Leg. It tingles for a second then it just feels normal.

I look at my newly healed leg and smile at him "where'd you learn to do that?" I ask. " one of the perks if bring a son of Poseidon" he replies. He calls in Fitz-Simmons and asks them their verdict. they look and say give it a day, obviously fascinated at the fact that he sped up healing time 100-fold.

 **Review, follow and favourite. if you like it.**

 **if not, constructive criticism is appreciated**

 **T1mb3rw0lf out... again**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: Healing with friends**

 **Percy pov**

"Do you need help getting up and walking around" I ask Daisy "yea" she replies I wrap my right arm around her back and she puts her left arm around my shoulder to support herself. "Thanks" she says "anything for a friend" I quote. She blushes remembering the talk we had when she walked in on my flashback.

"So where to commander?" I mock salute with my left hand. "I think... Wanna mess around in the briefing room?" She asks "Heck yea" I answer.

I help her walk to the briefing room it's been cleaned up since the 'monster' thing. I let go of her and she sits down in a mobile chair and so do I.

"so what first?" I think aloud " I think hacking the vendor for candy" she answers excitedly "you can do that?" I ask "yep" and she brings out a device which looks like a calculator "what's that?" "It's a code hacker "she replies "nice "I Admire.

She places it on the key pad and asks me "what do you want?" "3 Mars bars please" "3!" "Yea helps with the ADHD " "ok no protests here". She plugs in the numbers and the hacking device springs to life letters and number codes going to make it so we don't have to pay for candy.

"What do ya Wanna do now?" I ask "joust?" "Yea" we charge at each other a few times with the soft back of the mobile chairs until we get tired of it. "I feel like training" I say "tap out, powered or hand to hand?" She questions "hand to hand first up, then powered outside the base maybe at the safe house" "how do you know about the safe house? She enquires.

 **Daisy pov**

"Coulson briefed me on the important stuff from the formation of the team to the most recent event being this guy named Lincoln Campbell who sacrificed himself to save the world... He sounded awesome by the way Coulson describes him. Wish I could've had the chance to know him".

I was silent after that "are you alright?" He asks "yea fine" "no you aren't, you never go completely silent... What happened?" He asks "Lincoln, the guy you just mentioned, I knew him, I dated him, he sacrificed himself to save the world and me".

"Sorry" he apologised " should've known better then to bring it up" "it's alright, like you said in our last conversation I have to move on".

"I had a friend who did the same thing. someone had to die because of a stupid prophecy. He made the call and chose it was gonna be him months before it happened" he shared.

 **Percy pov**

-flashback-

 _It was the day after the war ended we were searching the grounds and seas to try and find something to do with Leo I stood there on an area I had checked seven times over. I screamed and yelled for the loss of two of my closest friend. We had lost two of the seven and many more between the camps, hunters and amazons._

-flashback end-

2 months later

We had just finished in the briefing room; I was about to leave. Suddenly the shadows converged in the corner of the room and Nico appeared "sup little Neeks" I greet "you're an ass to track down Jackson" he says waggling his finger at me with a serious look in his eye.

We both crack up once were done I realise I haven't introduced Daisy to Nico or vice versa. "Oh crap sorry I haven't introduced myself. Nico Di Angelo" " Daisy Johnson" she replies.

I show Nico Around the base when we come to the training room May pulls out a gun "who's the kid" "I'm not a kid" Nico pouts "this is Nico my annoying cousin" I answer. "Just showing him around the base" "and I think he's done" Nico finishes.

"Soooo... what's been uh... happening at camp since I left?" I ask " we've been good

... But they want their leader back" "you know that's not possible Neeks. they swore an oath to leave me alone" I know they did, I was there"

"I can't face everyone I'm still unstable, I might hurt someone, I still get the flashbacks" I tell him "have you found anything that helps?" He inquires "one thing. Daisy she pulled me out of one. We talked about it, I told her what I was and I've been a little better"

"OooOooo sounds like big Percy's moving on" Nico teases I turn away slightly "yea... I still miss her" " we all do " he tells me "yea well why'd you come, couldn't just be because you wanted to talk" "yeah I'm here because sorry!" He grabs my hand and shadow travels us to a room that's all too familiar the big house

"God dammit!" I shout then people that are all too familiar come into the room. I get hugged from a thousand places there's Reyna, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Grover and Chiron.

There are a lot of 'hey's' and 'hellos' and one 'hello child' from Chiron. "It's not everyone" Nico says "you know what I meant" I reply. "It's for your own good" he shoots back.

"It does kind of feel good to be back " I say trying to be optimistic. "How is everyone?" I ask "it hasn't been the same since the war" Jason says "we all miss you" Hazel adds.

"I know but I'm helping mortals now" I say "so you've found a new group of friends?" A fearful looking Grover asks "no one could ever replace you guys," I say "I just have two groups of friends now".

"I heard somebody found someone special" Piper coos "we're just friends" I reply straight faced "ok friends totally kiss each other all the time" she says sarcastically "you found out about that!" I exclaim " I keep tabs on you" Nico answers.

"Soooo..." She drags out "Soooo... What?" I ask "so what's her name?" "Daisy" I answer "last name?" "Johnson"

"Hair colour?" "Brown fades to black at the ends" "favourite colour?" "Blue like me" " how often have your flashbacks happened since you met her?" "once a month". "You like her, don't you?". Silence then I blush "you do aw Percy has a crush".

-Time skip-

It was 5 in the afternoon when my watch flashes blue with the shield logo "something's come up go to go" I hug them then Nico sends me back to the base.

 **Probably crap i know but i strive to get better.**

 **do the usual if you want.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: 1 fifth human**

 **Daisy pov**

We were in the briefing room when Percy appeared out of the shadows next to me and collapsed. "crap!" I shout "Sorry about that", he says "never will get used to shadow travel" he says stumbling while getting up I steady him and reply "I'll never get used to it" "why you?" He asks "it scares the crap out of me. I was wondering where you had gone to"

"We'll team" Coulson says "you sure you're not a snake monster this time, right?" I interrupt "ha-ha. Percy, I was busy tied up in a cupboard", he retorts "anyway terragen crystals have been located just outside Puerto Rico"

"wait like near the 'city' I thought we destroyed it" Daisy says "we did," Coulson reports "but it turns out a dealer is selling them and we have to get our hands on them before anyone else".

-Time skip-

Our extraction team consisted of me, Percy, Mack and Fitz. Percy and I were the traders; Fitz was covering with the dwarves and Mack had video surveillance hacked.

Our guy came in with a limo stepped out, he had a crew cut a mild tan and was muscled enough to arm wrestle an average fully grown man and win easy. He comes over and shows us the case twelve crystals and we show him the two million dollars.

Everything goes south Quickly. A man with a flame metal link whip runs into the warehouse and ties it around the seller. Drags him off and does who knows what, his men are still there and have guns out. I hand Percy the case and fire vibrations at them shaking the guns apart. Percy puts the case down and bends the water from the pier it wraps around the guys and throw them against the wall knocking them unconscious.

 **Percy pov**

Before he gets fully knocked out one of the men pulls out a trigger and presses it. The case starts beeping "Run!" I yell, Daisy does just that and sprints away. I run towards the bomb covering it with my body.

I hear a small bang and the case open and a cracking sound like glass shattering. Daisy comes back "must've been a dud" I say "pretty heroic what you did though" "I don't know about that" then I feel a weird sensation starting at my arm I see a cut and my arm is slowly turning to rock.

"Oh no " I mutter "come on we got to get back to base" she says "not for me this time" I say quietly "what are you talking about...oh crap crap CRAP!" As she sees my arm the speed in which I'm turning to stone speeds up.

I can't move now my legs or torso now it's now climbing up my chest. Maybe my demigod metabolism has something to do with it. "Well I know we have only known each other for a few months, I just wanted to say thanks, for everything you helped me regain my sanity, my life was a complete wreck before shield but you guys gave me purpose". The clay was now up to my neck.

"And for the first time in a while, I actually felt whole and it was while I was with you. I l.." And the clay consumed me.

 **Daisy pov**

"I l..." He says before he gets covered completely. I know what he was going to say I've heard it only a few times in my short life.

I cried in front of his frozen figure. Mack and Fitz came in and saw me, they came over Mack pulled me into a hug while Fitz observed Percy's form tears evident in his eyes. I let go of Mack and hug the figure "ugh Daisy you might want to move back" I didn't understand until I looked at the clay figure he was getting cracks in him blue and sea green light coming from them.

We all moved back and cleared the area by five metres. The cocoon then blasted apart Percy's seemingly lifeless body collapsed to the ground I ran forwards and put his head in my lap "Percy, hey Perce you in there"

 **Percy pov**

"Perce You in there" is all I hear as I gain consciousness "yea, maybe" I mumble eyes still closed. "I still don't want to go to school" I mutter as I open my eyes "what happened, exactly?"

"You somehow went through terragenesis " Fitz says quietly "what do you mean somehow" I inquire weakly head still in Daisy's lap "since your already half god we didn't think you'd be able to have alien blood to be activated. It'd mean you'd barely human by like a quarter or two fifths"

"Second question. what are your powers?" "I guess we'll have to find out" I say Mack and Fitz leave leaving me and Her to ourselves I pull my head out of her lap and she pulls the big question "what were you going to say when you were about to go through terragenesis" " I have uhh... no idea what you're talking about" I answer "yes you do" she says " "ok then I was going to say I loved you".

What she did next surprised me. kissed me. I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. I pulled her closer we kissed for a bit more the pulled back.

"so what does this make us" I ask hoping the answer I'm thinking "this makes you my boyfriend" she says. She helps me up as I'm still weak from the terragenesis transformation.

I felt weird on the inside as if a million bugs were in my skin and my stomach felt like I'd gone on a roller coaster. I told Daisy I felt weird and she just told me its normal after the transformation.

Once we got back to the base I told Daisy I was going to my room to go to sleep. She gave me a kiss and said I should go sleep. I did exactly that but something happened. I pictured a pack of timber wolves why? Because they're my favourite animal.

I felt extreme pain and blacked out.

 **Some pretty cringe shit right.**

 **but i write that way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Percy's New Powers**

 **Phil pov**

I saw everyone around either in the labs, training or strategising. But one person wasn't I hadn't seen, Percy I hadn't seen him this morning. I called Daisy up to the office and asked her where he was.

"I don't know," she answers" I haven't seen him since last night when... Oh no" "what is it?" I ask "he said he didn't feel good after the terragenesis happened", she says "then he went to go to sleep" "find him now" I say.

She runs off to find Percy as I check the security cameras. I set back the recording to nine last night. I see Percy arch his body in pain as he grimaces and pulls the sheets over his head.

I hear Daisy shout and run towards Percy's room holding an ICER.

 **Daisy pov**

As I ran towards Percy's room I hoped he had control of himself. I opened the door and walked towards his bed and ask "hey Perce you ok?" I hear a soft whimper and the sheets move.

I take the sheets off slowly and yelp/shout at what I see a black wolf with sea green eyes. The wolf whimpers and softly growls and leaps out of the bed. It pads around for a second sniffing the ground ... And me. "Percy is that you" the wolf bows its head "so that's your power... Turning into a wolf?".

Coulson arrives at the door with an ICER and points it at the wolf "Coulson don't! Its Percy" I shout. "Wait what?" He says "I think Percy finally used his power, either in his sleep or before he fell asleep".

Percy then goes in a circle around me and Phil sniffing our feet he then jumps up and licks my face "Perce!" He howls in delight and tackles me to the floor still licking my face.

After he finishes annoying me he trots out of the room and goes toward the break room. I hear a shout and a crash and run towards it, seeing Percy getting chased by Mack. "Stop chasing Percy, Mack" Coulson so subtly gives it away "Percy?!" He questions "his powers manifested during the night".

"He stole my sandwich though" I was about to reply when a howl of pain cuts me off and I see Percy changing back his limbs extending and becoming human... Well inhuman again. He clenches his teeth as his body turns back to normal obviously painfully.

He just lies there even though he's completely nude. I take my jacket off and cover his junk and ask "when and what happened"

he sits up "when last night just before I fell asleep I felt excruciating pain then I passed out", he answers "what happened, I was picturing a wolf, the pain came and I woke up as a one" he continues.

"I should probably get dressed though" "yea I agree". He did have a pretty good body though.

 **Percy pov**

'Being a wolf was awesome the pain was bad though' I think as Daisy takes me back to my quarters " how did it feel?" She asks "it hurt a lot, it felt like my bones were being broken and put back together" 'probably because they were' I add in my head.

"I'll be back in a couple of seconds" I say "don't think of any animals" she says "ok" I call back. After I'm done changing into my black shield jacket and trousers, Daisy takes me to see Leo and Jemma.

They ask me questions about what was it like changing and what happened. In the end Jemma asked me if I could try and change again if I wanted to. "I'll give it a go" I told them "have an ICER and containment or quarantine ready just in case " I add.

They tell me to step into the quarantine room it's just an empty room now with a reinforced door just in case.

I start to picture a peregrine falcon and I yell out I see Daisy wince and turn away, feeling the pain from before but it's not as bad this time. I shift and change into what I pictured; my arms changing into wings, my legs getting smaller, my height changing and my eyesight getting sharper.

My clothes fall away and I fly around the room feeling free, I test small dives and flapping my wings. Over the comms I hear Jemma say "we're going to open the doors now" I get excited. The doors open and I fly out of the room and fly around in circles above their heads.

I eventually land on Fitz's shoulder I peck him in the ear annoying him. I keep pecking him until Daisy says "Percy stop pecking Fitz on the cheek" I look at her shaking my head with a weird look.

 **Fitz pov**

Percy looks at Daisy with a 'did you seriously just make that pun' look. We all laugh he just squawks in return, we laugh again.

"Percy I think you should try changing from this form to another "I suggest thinking how amazing it is that he can change his genetic makeup and form. he ducks his head as if to say 'ok'. He softly screeches in pain and transforms into his wolf form.

He pads around for a bit before finally choosing a place to lie down. His tail curves around and in front of his face and his chest starts heaving up and down. Daisy walks over sits down, crosses her legs and strokes his back.

 **Jemma pov**

'Amazing, simply amazing he can change form and DNA structure' I think as Daisy pets him. Percy is one third god, a third alien and a third human.

We must keep working on this and see what eventually comes out of his transformations. Fitz and I leave Daisy and Percy, to go watch a movie together.

 **Daisy pov**

Coulson walks file in hand "how is he" he asks "better than before, I think with every transformation he does it gets less painful" I answer. "you might want to wake Percy for this, it concerns him too"

Percy's ears prick up hearing his name. And he starts to turn back I hand him my jacket "that's something I didn't need to see" Coulson says having obviously seen his penis.

Coulson informs us there is a man in Russia who has inhuman abilities and we need to track him down. "Sure thing" Percy answers "once I get dressed".

"Percy this mission you're doing on your own" Phil tells him "ok... wait what?" He argues "no Ifs bits or whys its testing, we need to test the full extent of your powers now, you can now shape shift we need to see the limits if your abilities".

Silently annoyed because I would've liked to done a dual mission with my boyfriend. I ask "can I go just in case things get messy?" "Ok but no jumping in at the smallest things".

 **Bad ikr**

 **i might sound like im begging because i am**

 **I NEED YOUR HELP**

 **Suggest story ideas crossovers, normal fics, whatever**

 **how can i improve this story so YOU enjoy it**


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8: Kidnapped!**

 **Percy pov**

I'm worried about my first solo mission, I'm thankful for the mission as well but mainly Daisy being there just in case. We prep a Quinjet and We gear up, me with my standard gear and Perce with a standard shield jacket and civvies.

We're flying towards Russia at 900 mph and I am nervous, not biting nails nervous just weird feeling nervous. "I've got a bad feeling about this " I say, Daisy switches the plane to auto pilot "I feel as if I'm not going to see you for a while." "Why'd ya say that?" She asks "I don't know I went missing for 8 months once and for four months I wasn't even awake".

"Well I love you and If you went missing I'd find you" she says to me I blush and reply "I do the same for you too" and kiss her passionately which quickly ends up with me and her making out for the next 5 minutes.

"ETA 8 minutes the automatic timer says "we better get dressed I say panting hard with only bottom half clothes on "yea" Daisy replies "you look amazing you know that right" I say and kiss her before helping her up and both of us get dressed.

We touch down in Moscow "I'll track down the inhuman" I tell her "if I'm not back in 6 hours come find me" "ok" she replies "love you" I tell her "love you too. She answers. I leave the Quinjet and it takes off, cloaks and I activate my tracker.

I go into the subway system after seeing and hearing things about ghosts and spirits. "I'm going in" I say into my comms "alright your connection might get worse" she answers.

The tunnel is empty with the cliché yellow warning tape across the entrance. The next thing I see is a dim light coming towards me, a figure to be exact. It's a woman with blonde hair and grey eyes, "Annabeth..."I say softly "why did you let me die" "I didn't it was the giant" "you killed me" "I would never hurt you or anyone of my friends" tears coming to my eyes "but you did Leo died when you could've joined me in Elysium" tears were now flowing down my cheeks.

"You... You're not her..., your... you're an illusion " I swipe through the fog. As soon as I do that I get grabbed by the neck and started to be choked. I can't change form because I'm too busy focussing on my breathing.

My vision darkens and my breathing quickens "Daisy... Help" I choke out before I black out.

-3 months later

 **Phil pov**

We were based in Russia looking for Daisy after she went AWOL looking for Percy. I understand why she left but she should've asked to look. I look at the holographic projection of the last know sighting of Daisy and Percy.

 **Daisy pov**

I was looking for Percy, 3 months ago when he went missing I checked the tunnel he went into. Nothing. I was annoyed I'd checked everywhere in Moscow and I couldn't find him. I'd put out 'have you seen this man' pages on the Internet and hacker sites.

A day after he went missing I sent a message to base saying Perce had gone missing and I was gonna check Moscow for him.

An alert came up on my laptop a picture a hooded man with green eyes in a Siberian village and parts of the Road were raised like an earthquake. "Like an earth quake...!" I think aloud "it's got to be Percy!"

I set the course for the Quinjet and I take off heading for Siberia, hoping it is Perce.

-3 months earlier-

 **Percy pov**

I was in a metallic room with bars at my windows. I'm plugged into a machine sucking Golden bluish blood out of my arm but I'm also in arm and leg restraints.

"Where am I" I yell "you are in a science lab you're currently being tapped of your blood we are going to take your memories so you will never remember this, like a newborn" a German voice says over a speaker. I transform into a new creature. A dragon. A black dragon with two wings panther like in shape but reptilian in texture, with 2 sets of tail wings. 'I'm pretty sure I've seen this in a movie' I think.

Armed guards come in, I thrash my tail at them they smash against the wall and fall unconscious I leap out of the room and... Into another room? There are holes in the wall I hear a hiss thinking it's a dracaena I soon around I see a green cloud coming towards me. Knockout gas! I hold my breath.

10 seconds pass not feeling too needy for air.

30 seconds getting worse starting to need oxygen

60 I need air I'm starting to freak out I change back to human form.

75 seconds I open my mouth breathing in the gas involuntarily I succumb to the darkness.

I wake up I'm in the same metallic room completely locked down; ankle, knee, forearm you name it they've got the restraints. The man who was talking before comes in.

"You're about to forget all of this including before your capture" he says menacingly with an evil smirk "Don't" I start as he holds up a syringe he injects it into my arm I cry out "you asshole, if I ever remember I will find you and I will kill you" "good because you will never remember, that serum only deteriorates after 200 years". "NO!" I scream.

My eyes tear up as I feel the darkness coming knowing I won't remember Daisy, Shield or anything after it takes over.

-Present day-

 **Phil pov**

We've got a sighting Quake and a hooded man are facing off in Siberia. "She must have thought it was Percy" I suggest. I went down to the training room "we've got to get to Siberia quickly" I tell May "why?" She asks "Daisy and possibly Percy have been sighted. "Ok wheels up in 5"

We're travelling towards the little village where the picture came from. I hope they're both ok but something's happening it said facing off...

 **Hello again**

 **if this story isn't what you expected or wanted ask for a new one in reviews**

 **i will write it. or at least try to**


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9: nightmares and remembrance**

 **Daisy pov**

When I land in the village I ask the villagers where he went to the lady I'm talking to points west. Towards the way the trees have fallen I run off in the direction she pointed using the vibrations around me to speed me up.

After about 30 seconds of sprinting I'm knocked down by the hooded figure I saw in the picture. I fire a wave of vibrations at him he gets knocked against a cliff-face and falls "Who are you and why are you wearing a hood " I shout " I could ask you the same question" he answers with a question.

"But to answer your question truthfully I can't remember anything earlier than 1 and a bit months ago" I take off my hood and he moves back and stumbles clutching his head. "Percy?" "I don't..." I move forward and lightly grab his hood and pull it back.

 **Percy pov**

When she took off her hood flashes of my memory come back. Memories before waking up in an alley with a small bleeding hole in my arm.

I grab my head through my hood and stumble back because a sharp pain hits the back of my head. I Faintly hear her call... my name? "Percy" After the pain passes I remember some things...

Memories like kissing with the girl in front of me on a military plane, deaths of people close to me, a new family and new life, being encased in clay and breaking out with new abilities and telling her I loved her.

She moves forward grabs my hood and puts it back. Tears come to her eyes and she hugs me. I just hug back "what's your name?" I ask "you don't remember?" She says "I remember your face just not any names".

"Daisy" she says a jolt of electricity goes through my body and I collapse into the foetal position clutching my head I cry out in pain. I feel like I'm having a metal spike stabbed into my brain I straighten out panting, sweating and I can... Remember everything. I can't move, my body is too drained of energy but I'm just thankful my memories are back.

Daisy sits down and puts my head in her lap "can you remember?" She asks I nod my head weakly. She kisses me lightly and I smile "thank you" I say "don't thank me, you know I said I'd find you back in Moscow" She replies.

I hear a loud whirring above us it's the Zephyr! I haven't seen that plane in a while 'Holy crap!' I think 'I haven't seen anyone in months' I start to feel tears on my cheeks. My own and Daisy's I raise my hand weakly and cup her cheek "why are you crying" I ask "I just missed you so much" "I know" I then blackout my body has taken too much physical and mental (mostly mental) abuse.

 **Daisy pov**

A Quinjet flies down from the Flying Fortress the bay door opens with a med team coming out. They load Percy onto a stretcher and put him on the gurney. He's snoring softly as usual I smile knowing he's going to be alright.

I'm not going to be though Coulson walks down the ramp and wraps me in a hug "it's good to see you I say" "you too but you shouldn't have gone AWOL, you're on field suspension effective immediately" he lectures "ok" I answer not even caring just happy that Percy is ok.

"Never do that again, ok come to us first we could've helped" he says "alright" I reply. "What happened anyway?" He asks "the only thing I know is that his memory was wiped and I restarted it" I answer to the best of my capability.

 **Percy pov**

I wake up in quarantine with Daisy looking at me obviously thinking. "Hey" I say weakly "hey Perce" I press my hand against the glass lightly she mimics the gesture. "This remind you of something" she says "the first time we met" I croaked out. "Yea... Percy what happened to you down there in the subway tunnel?" "the inhuman he...uh had the ability to bring back memories of a person into physical form..."

"So he brought back Annabeth. Didn't he " she finishes. I nod sadly "he made her say that I'd killed her and I could be with her if I had sacrificed myself like Leo did. Eventually it was too much and I found it was a manipulated memory, not an actual summoned ghost I had swiped through it but after I did, the inhuman Tyler Vantriekoff started choking me I couldn't escape his grip and I blacked out "I inform her.

 **Daisy pov**

Jesus the mental torture. I want to open the quarantine doors and be in there as well but I'm on suspension so one more shifty move and I'm done for.

He continues the story " when I woke I was in a metallic walled room being sapped of my blood by a machine. A man spoke over the speaker and said they were going to take my memories. I transformed into a dragon and broke out only to have gas flood the next room."

"I held my breath hoping to outlast the gas but it didn't work I lasted about 75 seconds then I blacked out. The second time I regained consciousness I had restraints all over me they injected me with the memory serum and the guy said I would never remember you or shield or anything..." He was about to let loose I river of tears I could tell. "It's all right tell me the rest tomorrow" as it was 8:30 and he looked exhausted. "I love you so. so much" he says " I love you too" I repeat.

I walked out of the lab to go to the training hall once there I practice on the punching bag. May comes in "how is he" she asks while holding the punching bag to reduce sway. "Terrible he's reminiscing what's happened and why it happened. He's broken and I don't know if I can fix him"

"You can. If anyone can it's you. Look at Lincoln you helped him. Look at anyone else you've gone into contact with. You've helped them. I'm not usually one for life advice or any advice whatsoever but you can do it."

 **Percy pov**

'She's not happy I can see that I'm sure it's the fact that I was gone for 2 months but it could be something else' I think as I slip into unconsciousness.

My dreams are horrible they're all about the people who've died around me. Beckondorf says ' if you had been a better distraction I could still be alive' Silena shouts 'if you had been a better friend I could be alive and with Charlie' Leo yells 'If you had just taken my place Calypso wouldn't be crying and waiting' and worst of all Annabeth 'if you had protected me better you idiot I could be alive and well while you could be dead'.

I sit bolt upright, the E.C.G machine going haywire the clock on the wall says its 7 in the morning I yawn and look around 'someone should at least be awake by now' I think. Then I see bodies on the floor Fitz and Jemma both dead shot through the head with a pistol. May, Mack and Coulson with their random limbs missing from each. Worst of all the doctor, who took my memories is standing over Daisy with a knife at her throat.

The room starts to shake bricks and cables falling from the ceiling. The doctor is sliding the knife across her neck now I yell in anguish and loss. The room collapses and we all get crushed.

 **How was it? tell me in the comments**

 **T1mb3r out**


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10: break time**

 **Disclaimer: if i owned anything i would... i dont know**

 **Phil pov**

I wake to the sound of what sounds like thunder then I realise that the room is shaking. 'Daisy' I jump up and see Daisy running towards the lab "not me!" she shouts. I follow her to the lab and I see Percy in the quarantine room sweating with all the sheets thrown off the bed or mixed up with him. The wires connected to him are tangled and the E.C.G machine is reading 180 B/pm.

Daisy quickly hacks the door and shakes Percy awake he sits bolt upright sweating and panting, he starts sobbing horribly. She hugs him and he hugs back not letting go like she's the most precious thing in the world to him which she is. Fitz and Simmons run in "what's going on" they ask at the same time 'I don't know' I mouth back.

After his breathing and heart rate slow down Daisy asks him what happened he tells us that he had a nightmare inside of a nightmare. He then tells us that the first started with his dead friends telling him that he was a horrible person and it was his fault they were dead.

The second one he described with more detail in it most people he cared about were dead Fitz-Simmons shot in the head. Mack, May and I multiple limbs removed and Daisy with the man who caused him all this pain had a knife to her throat and he slit it just as he woke up.

"I think you two need a break" I say "I'll take you to the safe house stay there for a few weeks, maybe a couple of months at most. recuperate, relax and heal for a bit. Wheels up in 10" I say.

 **Percy pov**

I pack my stuff feeling like an outcast, not being able to control it. I wish I could, Daisy walks in "you all ready" she asks "yea pretty much" "what's up I can tell when you're thinking?" she asks. "I think Coulson's sending us away because I can't control my memories and you're the only one who can help".

"I'm not the only one, May could probably do it too but he knows I'm the only one you'd be comfortable with" "you know it" I say kissing her for a bit, she wraps her arms around my neck and I link mine around her waist we kiss for a bit until Phil knocks on the door.

"hey Percy you done with Daisy in there" "uhh Coulson she's not in Here" I say lying through my teeth while she's containing her laughter. "Yes she is" he replies. knowing he's probably checked security.

Fitz and Simmons come up to me holding something "we came up with something. As you know your clothes don't fit you when you transform. So, we made some that will scan your DNA and change to fit the thing you shift into" "wow I... I don't know what to say" "try it on sometime" Fitz says I hug them Both and head towards the jet.

We board the Quinjet and I place my cargo in the overhead area. I wave to everyone half-heartedly they wave back less enthusiastically.

 **Daisy pov**

I've been to the safe house before when I first got my powers. Perce barely knows about it only that I was there for a bit before afterlife.

Percy is twiddling his sword around in pen form and tapping his feet fast but lightly on the floor of the plane. ADHD, I think why would he need that if he was a demigod?

We land outside the safe house Percy grabs all the stuff we brought (like two cases) and heads off towards the house. "You're going to have to take care of him ok" Coulson whispers to me "I was going to without you telling me, he needs help and I'm gonna help him".

Once we enter the safe house Percy instantly opens his suitcase and brings out a black shield Nano suit "I'm gonna try this on" "go for it he closes his suitcase and chucks his stuff next to the couch. He comes back wearing it and flops down on the couch in dog form.

As I'm already wearing mine knowing we'll spar at some stage "Come on sleepy I Wanna show you around" I tell him "alright" he says tiredly after turning back into human form "what's up?" I ask as we walk out.

"it's all the stress I can't take it! "he exclaims "I mean first I'm a demigod and then my parents die, I find out I'm part alien, get kidnapped, have my memory wiped and... And I don't know how I'm holding it together".

 **Percy pov**

"You can hold it together because your strong not because of anyone else YOU are strong" she tells me. "You've been through hell mentally and physically. Your keeping it together because that's what you do. No matter how much your put through you don't crack".

"Let's go train to keep your mind off it" she takes my hand and leads me to a clearing "this was the place I first used my powers to defend myself" "what happened?" "There was this group called 'the real shield' while they had Coulson in their custody I was here", she says "Bobbi came to find me to tell me to get out of this area. one of the real shield found me as well he tried to shoot me and well... Well this happened "she gestures to the clearing.

"So powered fight? "I ask "Yep" she blasts me with sound waves. "Hey! I wasn't ready I" "too bad fish boy" she shouts as I manipulate the water to blast her "you know I hate that name" "doesn't mean I can't say it" as she blocks with a shield made of vibrations.

I transform into my falcon form and fly up high and transform back falling while willing water to encase my body. I fire some at her freezing her feet in place. I land and she's freed herself I tackle her to the ground and we roll around for a bit. Until she ends up on the bottom we're laughing hard

"so we done" "not yet" I say I start to tickle her.

She's giggling "Percy stop pwease" she says giving puppy dog eyes I release her slowly she flips us around so she's on top.

She leans down and kisses me softly I kiss back struggling against her arms. "No Percy" she says teasingly I give her the puppy dog eyes she gave me but it doesn't work. "Fine I give up" "did the great Percy Jackson just give up?" "can I get up now?" "I don't think so" I start to transform into the dragon I became when I lost my memories.

She rolls off and laughs "aww your no fun Perce" he laughs in his dragon form and changes back "I can be very fun thank you".

 **Daisy pov**

Percy transforms once again into his black dragon form and nudges me to get on his back he flies to the lake just outside the safe house and promptly changes back dropping us both in.

" Percy!" I yell in annoyance I can't see him but I can see an air bubble. I swim towards and go inside he's laughing his ass of clutching his stomach. I hit him in the shoulder "oww! "He yelps "why'd you..." I cut him off with a kiss he closes his eyes and rests back as I cup his cheek and neck.

 **Percy pov**

I put my arms around her back and she puts hers on my neck and cheek. She takes my nanotech suit off and I do the same for her. She's still wearing underclothes as am I. we passionately make out for at least thirty mins. Almost fully naked sometimes testing stuff my tongue slides into her mouth, she accepts it and she does the same to me.

"That was amazing!" I say as she puts on her cat suit "you're not so bad yourself" she replies "I know I say I love you a lot but I'm gonna say it anyway I love you" I state "I know you do and I love you too" she answers.

We resurface at the top of the lake I offer her my hand she grasps it and I pull her up. I pull her up and give her a piggy back "you know we're not 8 anymore right" "I know but it's fun" I counter.

-6 hours ago-

 **Chiron pov**

I was at the archery range when Will solace from the Apollo cabin comes up and tells me that a new prophecy has been issued.

We quickly make our way over to the big house I tell Will to go get the cabin counsellors assembled after the campfire. Rachel what is the new great prophecy her eyes start to glow green. the spirit of Delphi snake comes out and the spirit through Rachel says.

"Memories gone and memories found.

Shall come about with waves of sound.

The broken, the pit and the dead one's rise.

The life of one shall meet their demise.

An escapee of death.

A final breath.

And beneath the surface he shall sleep.

Or she will fall to die in the deep."

This prophecy is confusing in most areas but one line, the pit meaning Tartarus.

-time skip-

 **Jason pov**

It was at the campfire that the new prophecy was revealed. All I understood that one person had to die and the other death was preventable.

Will came around to the Zeus cabin "counsellor meeting" he calls. I walk up to the big house "ok we're all here," Chiron states "as you all know another great prophecy has been spoken and I fear it is already in motion". "How can you tell?" I question.

"The mortal world is becoming more aware; mortals have powers getting them from alien ancestors. Not to mention the avengers group". He says.

Nico looks up wide eyed Will goes over to him and asks "what's up?" "I've got to make an iris message" he grabs a portable stove from the supply room and sets it down.

He turns it up to moderate and pours water in until it reaches almost the rim. After a minute, it starts steaming he throws in a coin and says "O fleecy do me a solid. Show me Perseus Jackson wherever he is".

After a few seconds Percy and the girl, I can assume to be his girlfriend appear.

"it's all the stress I can't take it! "he exclaims "I mean first I'm a demigod and then my parents die, I find out I'm part alien, get kidnapped, having my memory wiped and... And I don't know how I'm holding it together".

Percy had his memory wiped... Again, and he's an alien. I guess the memories lost and found line is done. The come about with waves of sound line doesn't make sense though.

 **longer chapter this time with some more Pjo instead of agents of shield**

 **if you want longer chapters, or shorter ones, or better written ones(that one i cant promise) ask me over pm's or reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11: Minotaur Attack!**

 **Disclaimer: do i own this? NO!**

Present time

 **Percy pov**

As we went back into the safe house (well more of a cabin really) the darkness outside thickens and Nico (obviously). "Hey Nico" "Come with me now" he grabs my shoulder and shadow travel.

We appear at camp in the big house "hey guys" they stay silent "ok warm welcome" I mutter. Chiron comes up to me and grasps my shoulders "the new prophecy is here and I believe once again you are a main factor in it". "What is it?" I ask

"Memories gone and memories found.

Shall come about with waves of sound.

The broken, the pit and the dead one's rise.

The life of one shall meet their demise.

An escapee of death.

A final breath.

And beneath the surface he shall sleep.

Or she will fall to die in the deep."

"The first couple of lines make sense and I have a few guesses about the third, fifth and sixth lines" I say. "We'll could you tell us" Jason asks "ok", I answer "memories lost and memories found were me I had my memories taken and I regained them because Daisy found me"

"how does your girlfriend finding you have anything to do with the prophecy?" Clarisse asked roughly "I was just getting to that. Anyway, Daisy has inhuman abilities". I saw Hazel open her mouth "an inhuman is someone who has either activated or inactivated alien blood."

"The blood is activated by terragen crystals which are rare but if smashed near someone with either inhuman or human blood it will transform them"

"What if they're human?" Chiron questions "well they will be turned to stone. If they are inhuman they are encased in stone like a cocoon and when the cocoon cracks open the person inside will be changed either internally or externally"

"What about you?" Nico asks "how did you know that I went through terragenesis?" "Secret iris message" "ok then. Well I can shape shift I guess" I transform into a wolf, falcon then back to human.

"Anyway back to how Daisy is related. She can control vibrations, sound waves stuff like that". I finish "my guesses on the other parts of the prophecy are that the escapee of death is Sisyphus he escaped Thanatos. My other guess is with a little hope Leo used the physicians cure"

"The pit obviously means Tartarus, the broken probably means me and the dead ones if it's what I'm thinking then prepare for some shock". "Nico if you wouldn't mind?" "sure" he shrugs and shadow travels me back to the safe house.

 **Daisy pov**

Percy had just left with his cousin to do something so while I'm stuck here I hop on the laptop and research more on Greek mythology. I come across Theseus fighting the Minotaur I click on Minotaur to find more about it.

Minotaur- son of Pasiphae and king Minos, was the beast that terrorised the labyrinth of Daedalus until Theseus killed it.

I looked up Perseus

Perseus- Ancient Greek hero, a son of Zeus killed the sea monster Cetus and the gorgon medusa.

I hear rumbling noise like thunder it sounds as If it's getting closer. I go to the door and peek through the slightly open door. the Minotaur is outside! I move towards the back door and open it running through the woods. I hear the thundering again I look briefly behind me and sprint faster. It's getting closer, I dive to the side as it barrels past me.

I face it blast it with sound waves hopefully disorientating it. It works and I run, it starts sniffing the ground. 'Oh, no it sees with smell just great!' I think sarcastically. It comes towards me and I blast it continuously it's working! Or so I thought it rushes backwards and charges at me from the left. I block again from the right, I run towards the clearing it follows me. perfect!

It comes at me I grab a piece of wood deliberately looking like I want to attack. I jump on top of it, use his body as a springboard. The Minotaur goes straight into the laser grid with a zap it turns into dust.

 **Percy pov**

"Daisy where are you!" I shout "I'm here!" she shouts from the direction the clearing is at. I sprint top speed transforming into a wolf I reach the clearing and I see Daisy with a pile of dust behind her. She's sitting down holding her sides panting

"Man I am never looking up Greek mythology again". "I should've warned..." I push her out of the way I bring out riptide and slice up the Minotaur but not before it gores me in the gut with its horn.

I gasp in pain I grit my teeth and say "I need to get to the lake" she helps me up and I limp towards the lake as fast as I can my torso burning due to stomach acids leaking into the wound. "Percy it going to be alright" "ok " I weakly answer.

We can see the cabin now I'm barely holding on and everything sounds faded "Percy. Percy!" She shakes me "stay with me, we're here". I fall at the water's edge and put my hand in, it crawls up my arm and down my chest to my torso. It's healing, repairing the ripped tissue and punctured stomach.

 **Daisy pov**

He saved me he took a full force horn blow to the torso. As he heals I put his head in my lap "here we are again" he says "you're an idiot but thank you" I reply kissing him.

"I'm part of another war" he says "how do you know?" I ask "another prophecy has arisen"

"What is does that have to do with you"

"Memories gone and memories found.

Shall come about with waves of sound.

The broken, the pit and the dead one's rise.

The life of one shall meet their demise.

An escapee of death.

A final breath.

And beneath the surface he shall sleep.

Or she will die in the deep." I wheeze out.

"What does it mean?"

"We'll have to find out" he answers while I lead him inside.

 **Review, Share, Follow, Suggest**

 **T1mb3r Out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 **A/n i know i haven't updated in a while so... here's the next chapter**

 **Disclaimer: As always. I dont own anything**

4 months after Minotaur attack

 **3rd person pov**

It was early in the morning when Percy woke, yawning he transformed into his usual wolf form. He got off the couch (he insisted Daisy sleep on the bed) trotted over to her sleeping form and... Licked her face!

"Percy... stop it" she mumbles he keeps licking her "come on Perce just 5 more minutes" he doesn't stop "fine" she groans her long hair going everywhere.

Percy transforms back and brushes the hair out of her face "I think you looked better with shorter hair" he comments "I think I did too" she adds.

Percy goes to the shower and turns it on he relishes the feeling of water on his back. After he's finished Daisy's about to go in then she sees Percy "did I mention how good you look without a shirt" she says holding up a white tee she walks over kisses him lightly and slips the t-shirt over him.

-meanwhile on Olympus-

The Olympian council is deciding what to do about the new great prophecy.

Memories gone and memories found.

Shall come about with waves of sound.

The broken, the pit and the dead one's rise.

The life of one shall meet their demise.

A final breath.

An escapee of death.

And beneath the surface he shall sleep.

Or she will fall to die in the deep.

"We know of one who has cheated death" Hades mentions. "My boy Leo may have as well" Hephaestus puts in.

"The pit means Tartarus" Athena comments.

"QUIET!" Zeus roars. "Ok what can we gather so far". "We'll the pit from the third line means Tartarus" Athena says. "The first two lines are Percy and Daisy" Aphrodite says giggling like a child.

"How do you know of this?" Poseidon asks "it's already happened", she says " Percy lost his memory and Daisy revealing herself and saying her name jolted it".

"The broken is Percy" a voice calls its Nico "he's broken mentally because of what's happened to him in his life but his girlfriend is helping him recover."

"And the dead could be the monsters or the people who have died over the past two wars" Nico adds "Dad check your realm every so often".

 **Percy pov**

While Daisy's in the shower I bring up the text document on the desktop I'm using to figure out the prophecy. First two lines have already been fulfilled, the third line is about me, Tartarus and what I think will be my friends who've died.

I'm sharing this opinion with Nico currently and I'm dreading what's to come. The fourth and fifth mean the death of someone and the sixth line could mean the return of either someone good e.g. Leo or someone bad e.g. Sisyphus the seventh and eighth lines coincide someone must sacrifice themselves to save someone.

I hear the shower shut off and the lock turn on the shower door I quickly close, save the document and shut down the computer. She comes out as I go to make breakfast.

" have you been thinking about the prophecy again?" She asks turning the screen on the desktop to face me 'crap' I only put it into sleep mode. "You've cut your hair again, it looks nice" I try to evade the question "Percy don't try and avoid it" "maybe" rubbing the back of my neck.

"You know I've been told to help you relax so you don't have freak outs" she answers "I know I just don't want anything to happen to you" I say she leans up cups my cheeks and kisses me I kiss back for a good 30 seconds "nothing's going to happen to me".

 **Daisy pov**

Percy is busy cooking blue pancakes when I hear him yelp

"jeez Nico don't sneak up on me like that" "I didn't. I can't it's an I'm anyway you're not gonna want pancakes after this" "sup Mrs Jackson" he teases" I blush "she isn't. Yet" Percy answers I blush even more.

"Anyway back on track, Leo he's back and with Calypso" Nico says. Percy drops his spatula turns off the stove and goes to his suitcase grabbing a S.H.I.E.L.D jacket.

I grab my cat suit and put it on along with my standard gear I have on field. "Ok Daisy. I'm going to try something I've been practicing. I can do it short and medium but I haven't tried long distance." He grabs my hand hugs me into his chest and the world folds around us becoming liquid for a few seconds and reappearing at Long Island.

"This is the summer camp I used to attend," he says "I'm not sure if the border will let you in" I try and to Percy's surprise I walk through. He leads me down to a pavilion where a large group of campers are assembled.

He pushes through the crowd and we see a Latino elvish looking boy smiling with a girl with almond eyes a white dress and brown hair. Behind them was a bronze dragon, the crowd goes silent when Percy is seen by Leo "you little man are an idiot " Percy towering over him at 6 3" the kid at like 5 10" "if you ever do that again me and the rest of myths seven are going to kill you" Percy grabs him by the shoulders and hugs him hard.

I hear the 25-year-old say "Perce can't breathe" "come on Percy let him go" I side with the kid "fine" Percy grumbles. "So the new Mrs Jackson I presume", I blush

" whose her godly parent?"

"She doesn't have one" Percy answers "mortal?" "inhuman" I correct "a what?" " part alien" me and Percy say at the same time. "Cool what's your name?" "Daisy "I tell him "Leo. bad boy supreme" the girl hits him in the arm "Daisy" I say holding out my hand to shake she obliges "Calypso".

 **Again im sorry about not updating**

 **T1mb3r Out**


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13: Annoucements**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **Leo pov**

"Bro bonding time!" I shout and grab Percy and run off "dude what happened these past three years?" I ask "you missed a lot" he says "yeah... What happened?" "My parents died " "sorry dude" "I met Daisy and joined a secret government organisation" "found out aliens exist and I'm only one fifth human, lost my memories gained them back and a new great prophecy has been spoken"

"Oh goody another one" I say in the most sarcasm laced voice I can do. "What's it this time?"

Memories gone and memories found.

Shall come about with waves of sound.

The broken, the pit and the dead one's rise.

The life of one shall meet their demise.

A final breath.

An escapee of death.

And beneath the surface he shall sleep.

Or she will fall to die in the deep.

"Currently we know the first two lines have been fulfilled " he says "the third we know most of. The broken is me and the pit is Tartarus" he continues "the fourth and fifth another death will happen, the sixth we now know is you, the seventh and eighth no clue maybe sacrifice"

Thunder claps in the distance and all the campers are teleported to Olympus including Percy's girlfriend. Hades has an announcement "in this upcoming war", he booms "Tartarus is using the spirits of your dead loved ones to fight they will remember all of it, just as If they were possessed by an eidolon"

A rumbling sound is heard and a clay figure erupts from the ground. Queen dirt face has the nerve to reform this soon after we defeated her. "Do not attack", she says " I mean no harm". "Bullshit!" hear someone shout.

 **Percy pov**

"Bullshit!" I shout "you killed hundreds of innocent demigods without so much as even a second thought" " I wasn't myself" Gaia says "Tartarus was possessing me after he said he could find a way to unite my children. Little did I know he was planning to use my physical form to attack you all"

"Apollo check if she's lying " Zeus orders "she's not" Apollo says. I was about to say something else when a hand slips into mine. It's Daisy's, I visibly relax and calm down.

"What is your reason for coming here" "I know how to defeat Tartarus", she says "one of you must be cocooned and put into stasis in the earth for the duration of most of the war". "Why?" A younger camper asks "If I can use their energy to awaken faster. I am in stasis myself really, after you freed me from Tartarus's control"

A line of the prophecy rings in my head.

And beneath the surface he shall sleep.

Or she will fall to die in the deep.

Nobody puts their hand up and the small children who are scared knowing they aren't nearly ready. I make the hard call "I'll do it" "Percy you can't" "the other way is you dying and I am not letting that happen I love you Daisy and I'm afraid to lose you again. so... will you marry me?"

 **Daisy pov**

He pulled the big question...

"Definitely" I say as I kiss him he kisses me back and the older campers go wild the younger ones either turn away or make disgusted faces. Leo comes over and pats his back "nice one bro"

Gaia cuts the celebration short "I'm sorry Percy but it's time for you to leave" a cocoon of dirt starts to form on his skin and with a final breath he's fully encased. Another case of stone covers it and another until about fifty different layers of rocks, minerals and gems become a comet like shape and it shoots into the sky.

You will find him in this location after the war is coming or is finished. bring up my tactical pad and copy the map. Where he's landed it's in China.

 **Percy pov**

I felt great because I had just proposed to Daisy but I felt terrible because I left her almost completely alone.

As I was encased in dirt I could see through it ended up as an egg/comet shape I started to pass out knowing I would be asleep for months. "I love you Daisy be strong" I say aloud as I drift into a coma and the comet fills with liquid.

 **Phil pov**

May and I went to pick up Daisy and Percy from the safe house. Daisy's tracker goes off and a message pops up 'call in the avengers'.

What could be so bad it needs the avengers?

-time skip-

We landed on a beach outside a summer camp. "Daisy what's going on and where's Percy?" I ask "he... Uh how do I put this...umm" "he'sbeingusedbyaprimordial goddessforpowertohelpthedemigodsfightanotherprimordial" she says fast.

"A primordial goddess needed someone's energy to reawaken and fight the new enemy. Percy volunteered and we have to prepare, get Stark in here to analyse the metal they've given us access to" she orders.

-back at base-

I use an old link I had with fury to connect to F.R.I.D.A.Y and ask her to Starks phone. "Mr Stark we need the avengers" I say "Coulson! Ok what the fuck," he spouts "how are you alive?" "Alien blood" I finish.

"O.K. then what can we do for you?" "Assemble the avengers" "not possible" "why not?" "You know about the sokovian accords, right?" "Oh the little pissing contest between you and Rogers".

"Pissing contest? his best friend killed my parents" "fair point but the Sokovian accords is what started it. Since when do you play by the rules? Stark your team may have caused casualties but you've saved millions!"

"Ross will shut the avengers down Phil!" "So what", I answer "if he 'retires' they won't have anyone to defend them and when the time comes, you can bring about the abnormal people from around the earth and protect it".

"Ok then what can I do?" he asks "call Rogers assemble them. Save the world". "Alright but I'm telling them your alive and we're going to have a talk after all this is over". "Bye Tony" I shut his screen off.

 **Review, Follow, Share and suggest**

 **T1mb3r Out**


	14. Chapter 14

**chapter: Apologies and a weird camp**

 **Tony pov**

I wonder how he did it Coulson the s.o.b I look at the phone Steve left in the letter. In my head a battle rages, he killed your parents but he was brainwashed but he did it without hesitation but he tried to stop Zemo from activating the other super soldiers but... My good side had one out I picked up the phone.

I dialled the number "Tony?" The voice of Steve comes through "yea cap... It's me... I just wanted to say... Uh... Sorry for... For everything" "I'm sorry too Stark, so what do ya need?" "Assemble them. Another threat possibly global."

"Also turns out Coulson the son of a" "language!" "He's alive" "crafty son of a bitch" "did captain America just swear?" "Yep". "He convinced me to put aside everything that's happened including the accords" "ok, meet at..." "Long island" "right, Long Island in 12 hours".

Steve pov

Coulson the son of a gun still alive. How. When. What the hell. I call a meeting we meet just outside where Bucky is in cryogenic stasis. "Ok so Tony contacted me and a new possibly worldwide threat is here" "what is it" Scott asks "we don't know" "it could be a trap then" t'Chala adds "it doesn't feel like one, he'd lure us in plus he told us to meet at Long Island".

"Long island..." Clint ponders "what's up birdman" "there was and still is a summer camp near the cabins not far from Montauk, nobody could enter not because it was private property or anything, you physically couldn't enter ".

"So what's your verdict?" "I trust him", "so do I" Sam adds, "well if you nut cases are doing it I'm in" Scott adds, "I'm in as well" Wanda says, "I must stay and protect Wanda" "I understand," I say "you have given us shelter, that's the most we can ask".

-time skip-

We arrived at Long Island on the beach the summer camp Clint mentioned five hundred metres away. "Even this shouldn't be possible " Clint says "it's not" a familiar voice comes from in front of us Phil Coulson is standing in front of us with a girl at his side "Phil. your alive!" I hug him extremely hard "uh cap I won't be much longer if you crush my rib cage".

"When Tony told me I was sceptical" "No you weren't, you were freaking out" Tony's voice comes from the side. "Ok one question. How?" Tony asks "alien blood" Coulson shrugs " chitauri?" "Kree" "oh goody more aliens" Tony says sarcastically.

"So everyone I want to make a statement here and apologise for the events of the past months, I should've realised that it didn't matter what the government thought and fight for the greater good, "Tony says "so... we good"

"Yea, I guess we are" Wanda speaks first a whole bunch of yes's and ok's were spoken. "Alright the other half of the team is already training; you guys need to go meet Chiron" the girl at Coulson's side speaks.

 **Tony pov**

I go up to Phil as the girl goes away to train "who's that?" "Daisy Johnson one of my best agents, don't try making a move on her though, she's taken". "By who?" "Another one of my best agents Percy Jackson" "where's he?" "He's currently in stasis for roughly six months"

"stasis? Is he like Bucky?" "Nothing like that, he's helping Gaea regain energy do she can help us fight". "Why'd he does it if he had people" "Daisy is basically the only person he had and the only other way was sacrificing her. The task could have been taken by a kid but all of the campers were scared, including the older ones, so he volunteered."

"You might want to go with the team and learn what's going on" " ok but no dying this time" I say jokingly.

 **Daisy pov**

I slice and stab at the straw dummy with the knife the half-bloods gave me. Celestial bronze is what they called this metal light but balanced easily in my hand.

After I've cut up a few I see a giant dog the size of a truck bound up "Ah nice doggy, good doggy" "she's not harmful I used to make her chew toys and other things at the camp forge" a ghostly man says from behind me. A tanned man with squinty eyes walks up to me "my girlfriend used to be like you but she joined me in Elysium."

"Don't come near me" I say knowing he's a ghost and remembering what Zeus had told us about spirits of the past. The ghost lunges and I leap to the side; I swipe at it with the knife it just goes through his body I sheath it and fire vibrations at it. It isn't affected it goes for the kill I close my eyes and look back waiting for death.

All I hear is a hissing sound a green done is dissipating from around me. There are symbols on the inside it ancient Greek, I go off to find Chiron.

Once I found him at the archery range "Chiron we got to talk" "alright child" and we walk up to the big house. Once there I tell him Everything "so Tartarus is using old friends as cannon fodder, what's more intriguing is this green shield appearing and protecting you".

"Maybe it's somehow Percy" "Maybe, well at least we have some weapon to fight ghosts with" "Yea".

-three months later-

 **Chiron pov**

Everyone has been training hard since the prophecies coming. We've had small attacks of ghosts and monsters they're getting bigger mostly likely representing Tartarus's forces.

Nico and Will have become an inseparable pair Nico's even helping him with the infirmary. Which is good, the mortal group known as the avengers has been changing as well Leo has been with mainly Tony and briefly with the others talking about upgrades to kill monsters'

Daisy has been training with Mr Barton and Ms Romanoff, the Hecate kids with Ms Maximoff and Vision, Mr Rogers and Mr Rhodes with the Ares and Mars kids, Mr Parker and Mr Lang with the Hermes and Athena kids.

Phil Coulson the director of the S.H.I.E.L.D organisation tells me what's been going on outside of the godly world. Suddenly a flash of rainbow bursts through the sky. Thor!

As I canter outside I see him he shouts "Chiron my friend, long time no see" "you too my old friend" "wait you knew about the whole 'Greek gods' thing'" Mr Coulson adds in.

"Coulson my friend how us this possible you died by Loki's hand with a sceptre through your chest" "thanks for the reminder Thor, but I survived because they injected me with Kree blood" "what about the side effects?" "We found out how to neutralise them".

"Alright then" he booms "where is young Perseus Jackson I must speak with him" "Thor he went into stasis to save the world". "Oh dear" "train the campers, get them to their prime so we can survive this war mostly unscathed".

 **did you like?**

 **do the usual. unless the usual isn't your usual. if so do you usual, or change your usual if you want**

 **T1mb3rw0lf out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heres another chapter for you guys**

 **chapter 15: Upgrades!**

 **Daisy pov**

\- one month later-

It's two months until Tartarus attacks we found out with a bit of help from ant man that they intend to kill off new Rome first. A city used as a safe house for where half-bloods can go to raise a family and live life.

Their second target here camp half-blood so we are preparing the area with auto turrets that fire celestial bronze plasma vaporising the target. They will line the camp border and certain parts of camp like the woods.

The avenger's weapons are fully upgraded

Hawkeye's arrows are now using imperial gold and celestial bronze.

Black widow's guns' fire mode switch from semi to fully auto, along with celestial bronze bullets.

Tony's armour repulsors fire the same plasma used in the cannons lining camp as is war machine.

Ant man is given a size shifting multi weapon made of imperial/celestial bronze alloy.

Spider man is given celestial bronze to work with to make his own stuff.

Not to mention celestial bronze and imperial gold bullets are mass produced for the agents of shield.

 **Percy pov**

My dreams are annoying as always because they almost always show what's happening. I see Daisy getting attacked by ghost Beckondorf "NO!" I cry out as he moves in for the kill 'do not worry I will use a small amount of your energy to block and destroy the summoned' I hear Gaia say in my head 'do it'.

The scene fades out to the next it's Daisy talking to Chiron "maybe it's Percy? "she suggests "Maybe" Chiron replies. The scene ripples and I see a force of at least two hundred monsters and ghosts assembled outside the tunnel to Camp Jupiter.

The scenes keep shifting rapidly 'as I'm going in time' I guess. 'Yes Percy Jackson you are entering the end of your time here'. 'I will give you a gift for your sacrifice of time to save the world, I have upgraded you weapon it is now made of primordial adamantine same weight, same look in pen form, just different metal whilst uncapped.

You will find this once you uncap you pen after you wake. "What does this metal do?" I ask "it has the power to make an immortal fade except the powerful primordials e.g. Chaos and Order.

-one and a half months later-

 **Daisy pov**

"We've received word from camp Jupiter" Butch a son of iris comes in at dinner. "What is it child" he asks kindly "a strike force of Tartarus is assembled outside camp Jupiter and are attempting to enter".

"We'll take it", Tony calls "OK but take Coulson and his agents of shield" Thor suggests "let's do it" Clint says.

They board the zephyr and fly off towards San Francisco, I walk up to Chiron "I was told Percy is going to be cracking out of stasis anytime soon I need to go find him". "Alright" he says "bring Percy and Gaia back, win the war".

I take one of the only Quinjet's left and race off for China. I set the plane to autopilot and go to sleep in one of the seats.

A few hours later as the plane flies over the last of the Sea of Japan I hear a giant crash! And the plane starts spiralling downward "Crap! I shout, I'm seventy-five feet from the docks and pull up quickly the jet rushes to a stop and drops.

I've got a few cuts and scrapes but I'm alive. I blast the wreckage away with vibrations and the first thing I see, is two giants with name tags and school uniforms? "What do you think we should do Marrow-Sucker? She's not a half-blood but she's not a mortal" "what do you think? We eat her!" He roars.

I bring out my knife and slash at the giant named Marrow-Sucker, it nicks him on the cheek. he roars in pain and swipes knocking me against a wall.

I blast throw my knife in the air "ha! what will that do, scum" "this!" As I fire sound at the knife as its just about to land. Sending it flying into the giant chest, he starts to disintegrate. I pull the knife out of the dust

, "where'd the other go?" I mumble. 'Must have run off' I think.

I aim my hands at the ground and use it to launch myself into the and back to the docks. I steal a boat using it as a base for me to stand on while I propel it forwards. I travel down the coast of South Korea and towards China.

It takes hours but I finally get there just as the sun is almost fully set. I ask around about anyone seeing a comet or shooting star land. The only ones who have info are kids who said it landed in Jiang xi province and said it was on the news and scientist were going to investigate in three days' time.

-Time skip-

It was two days later once I reached the province. The kid told me that Percy's comet landed near yingtan city. I had twenty-four hours before the Chinese scientists went to inspect it.

I brought out my laptop and hacked a pass onto a supersonic jet going to yingtan. It was departing in five hours and the airport was four away. I hailed a taxi and sped off (after I gave him 30 dollars) heading eighty km/h.

-time skip-

I'm woken by the taxi driver shaking me. I got out of the car and realised that I had to get everything checked by airport security. Once I did that it was time for the jet to leave I quickly boarded and it flew into the sky.

 **Tony pov**

Flying alongside the zephyr I think 'how big is a strike force from Tartarus'. We soon find out as after three hours we come to the entrance there are nearly three hundred monsters and ghosts.

The zephyr stays cloaked as we approach I land and turn on outside speakers. "Please listen. Ahem. Go back to Tartarus peacefully or we will be forced to destroy your entire squad without hesitation".

"But son why would you do that?" A spirit turns around it's my..."dad" "yes son, after we died we were out into Elysium but Tartarus had other plans" he said "why are you siding with him?" I ask "because it is hopeless" he says.

"Remember what Daisy told us 'Tartarus will use the ghosts of our loved ones' when they're killed they will return to where they came from" Steve says from the zephyr. I blast the ghost in the chest it disappears, I hear hissing noises coming from where the ghost disappeared into.

The zephyr uncloaks "Tony we got a lock move quick!" I boost up and out of there as the zephyr fires a missile fifty ghosts dissipate and fifteen reform.

It fires the rest of its missiles (three) and cuts Down most enemies. Leaving one hundred and ninety-five troops the rest of the team drop out of the sky and start cutting down the foe.

The sky swirls in a circle mini lightning bolts flicker towards the centre of it. suddenly one big bolt blasts towards the ground obliterating fifty or so enemies. Me and Rhodey are back to back firing as are Barton and Romanoff, Wanda and Vision, Parker and Lang and Cap and Falcon.

Black panther is going around picking off the single ghosts and monsters. While Thor is lighting the enemy up with Mjolnir.

the only question going through my head is. Can we do it?

 **was it good, was it bad, was it mediocre**

 **Review, follow, share and do whatever**

 **T1mb3rw0lf Out**


	16. Chapter 16

**MOAR CHAPTERS**

 **chapter 16: A bad reminder**

 **Daisy pov**

When the plane landed two hours later meaning I had eighteen hours give or take a few if they were lazy.

I saw a compound with barbed over the hill from where I currently was. I used vibrations to launch myself up the hill, over the fence and into the compound.

I got close to the comet wiped the side because it was covered in dust. When Percy had first been cocooned by Gaia it was just made of stone but now it looked like sapphire. I could see Percy inside it looked like there was a gel layer to keep him in stasis.

I grab a rock at first and hot the side of it the rock breaks, I try using my powers. nothing. I hit the rock with my fists "let him out!" I shout I kick the side of it with my shoe.

 **Percy pov**

I hear a tapping sound and a VOOSH in my dream state I imagine outside my comet. Daisy is there's hitting the outside trying to get me back. "Gaia is it time?" "Yes child" I wake up in the stasis pod with fluid covering me I bang on the inside of it.

Daisy hears this and turns around "Percy!" she yells light starts emitting from my chest "I mimic moving back to Daisy she understands. The fluid drains from the pod and cracks appear at the sides.

The pod explodes and I stagger out "hey Daisy" I say weakly as she hugs me fiercely and kisses me multiple times "you alright?" She asks "yea fine, I guess this is like blood donors I feel weak after".

"Ok we're gonna try vapour travel again" " you mean the thing you used when Nico iris messaged you about Leo?" "Yep" I grab her by the arms she hugs into my chest and the world folds in two.

We appear in Canada on a ridge overlooking a lit-up pit filled with ghosts and monsters. "Our three commanders will charge Olympus and the tri blooded scum will be weakened."

"Ok we need to go" I say "ya think" Daisy agrees. We vapour travel where Daisy visualised which is... San Francisco. I see flashes of light coming from the entrance to camp Jupiter.

She puts her hands to the floor "what are you doing?" I ask "this!" She shouts and grabs onto me as we launch across the bay straight to the we land, I see all the avengers (I knew of them only because Daisy had told me) in pairs back to back. I jumped into action uncapping riptide and slicing at the monsters.

It felt good to be back, Daisy at my side, fighting the enemy. As I slashed, ducked, and stabbed I was reminded of the giant war. It felt good, but horrible at the same time, all the good memories, all the bad.

My eyes teared up at the thought clouding my vision, I wiped my eyes and the next thing I see is... Tartarus.

My stomach lurches as I look at his; swirling body like a void sucking everything in, his breastplate still made of horrible creatures, his eyes glowing blood red.

"Tartarus!" I roar "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO MEDDLE IN MY AFFAIRS" he bellows back "I have the only right!" **(A/N tell me in the reviews if you get the reference)** , I scream "you took everything I cared about! Annabeth, my family, my Sanity, hell, even my humanity!"

"PUNY MORTAL!" He rumbles "LAST TIME YOU HAD A GIANT AND A TITAN TO HELP, YOU HAVE NOTHING!"

"You may have taken a lot from me but one thing always remained!" "AND WHATS THAT?"

"Hope"

"Even though you took everything, that remained, it's what allowed me to survive, it helped me find new friends, family, life. And now, I'm going to take yours!"

I point my sword at him and yell "Assemble!" The forces rally behind me Daisy and Coulson next to me "nice speech" he says "don't like them much" I reply.

"Come on Gaia you owe me this" I mutter and as if on cue a 10x10 patch on the ground opens crumbling away and she comes out as an earthen giant same size as Tartarus but emerald eyes, brown hair like oak trees and skin like sand.

"Charge!" And the forces of Shield, demigods, and avengers charge at them weapons in hand screaming like... well warriors.

We cut through the ghosts and monsters like a knife through butter, hellhounds disappearing to the left, old ghosts deforming to the right.

We were almost done when the last line of their troops were sent in. I saw many campers, agents and even some avengers gasp. "No, why, son of a bitch" I muttered as I saw the ghosts of my friends come forward Lee fletcher, Michael yew, Castor, Zoë, Luke, and worst of all... "Annabeth" I choked out.

"Yes Percy, come join me, die, life isn't worth it" "not worth it" I repeated mindlessly. "Yes, if you die you can have no pain, no loss, just happiness forever".

 **Daisy pov**

I looked over and saw he had stopped fighting, I wondered why until I saw her. It was Annabeth's ghost and as soon as I knew, a sick feeling entered my stomach.

I was worried about him but I had my own problem and he was standing in front of me. It was Lincoln... "Daisy why did you not take my place?" "I would've but you chose to protect me and the rest of the world!" I said choking up at his look.

He was bleeding from his forehead just as he was before he died. he also looked dazed and angry maybe because of being controlled by Tartarus.

"Let me help you" he said plainly my mind was invaded by wanting and sadness like after being released by hive.

He held out his hand as if to pull me up from somewhere. I started to reach out for it when I heard Percy weakly yell "Daisy!" I instantly retracted my hand and looked over at him.

I gasped as I realised he was bleeding from his leg, he was stumbling towards me and he collapsed.

"Percy!" "Watch out!" He shouts and runs with the last of his strength towards me pushing me out of the way... Taking a bolt for me.

A literal bolt… Lincoln had fired an electrical bolt at Me! I knew it was him, I just didn't know how much Tartarus had affected him.

Percy was lying back to the ground looking up at the sky. I threw my knives at Lincoln "I'm sorry" I said and he dissipated.

"Oh, my god, Percy!" I run over to him and put my fingers to his neck -nothing- "come on Percy! You're not dying on me that easily!" I hold my hands over his chest and try to reactivate his heart.

First try... Nothing "Percy, come on don't..." Second try... Nothing "This isn't funny Percy!" Third try still nothing. I keep trying and praying that something will happen, it doesn't.

My eyes water and I break down," No!" I scream and hit his chest with my clenched hand -BA-DUMP- I hear him gasp and start coughing. My eyes stop for a second and I look at him, he scrunches and unscrunches his face and opens his eyes.

I fiercely pull him into a hug "I thought I had lost you" "you never could " I grab the front of his shirt and kiss him.

"You do know there's still fighting going on?"

"You just had to ruin the moment" "I excel at ruining stuff" "you sure do".

He stands up and holds out his hand, I take it and he pulls me up "let's do this".

 **was it at least good?**

 **as always comment, follow, favourite and share**

 **T1mb3r out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**chapter 17: Darkness never truly leaves**

 **Percy pov**

We jump into action together Daisy launches me at some gryphons which I then slice through.

Over the comms, I hear "uh guys I'm getting overwhelmed" and I see cap encircled by monsters and ghosts. "Ok, cap, I've got an idea" "ok, what?" "Everyone Duck!" I shout as I summon water in a circle around us "Daisy blast the water in 3..." "Ok" she shouts back over the comms.

"2!"

"1!" I freeze the water in place making it as hard as rock.

"Now!"

She does an area burst of sound and it explodes the ice outward creating shards like glass.

The shards hit the monster's ad obliterate them, the explosion whips up a dust storm. Coughing I stumble around till I find Daisy; her nose is bleeding and she's unconscious.

I wipe away the blood with my sleeve and put her head in my lap and lay on my back for a while until I hear her cough and splutter. "Hey Daisy" I say softly "Hey Percy" she mumbles back. "The tides have turned" gesturing to her waking up in my care. "Never again" she smiles weakly.

"Do you feel like you can stand?" "Yea I think so" she tries to stand up and succeeds until she loses balance "Daisy!" I cry out and I catch her in my arms before she falls flat on the ground.

"Daisy", I say more controlled "can you hear me?" "Not now Percy, I'm tired" she opens one eye. "how is you head feeling? and can you show me your eyes?" "I feel sick and have a headache. And yes I can open my eyes" she replies and does so.

As I look into them I see there not equal, one pupil is more dilated then the other. "You've got a concussion" "that's why it hurts then" "yea, I'm gonna call in a med team" "ok but I'm going to sleep" "Daisy don't, I need you to stay awake for me, ok?" "Ok Percy".

As I call in the evac/med team I realise there's two glows a kilometre away. One blood red and one forest green, Tartarus, and Gaia!

The med team arrives a few minutes later and pick Daisy up "is she gonna be ok Jemma?" "Yes, I can tell you 99.9% she will be fine" "go save the world Percy" I hear Daisy say "I will".

As I sprint towards the two flashing glows I realise the others may be hurt, I think this until I run past Coulson getting up "Percy! stop him" "I was planning on it!" I shout back as I run further.

As I near the fight I notice it opened into a crater gods know how big. The crater is also filled with lava 'hurray!' I think sarcastically as I slide down the slope towards the fight.

 **Nico pov**

As the dust settled I noticed many avengers struggling to stand. I limped over to black panther and helped him up "thank you" he politely thanked "Eh, your welcome I guess" I answer.

Stars and Stripes is the next to get up "I haven't seen anything that powerful since the old hydra tech" "wait hydra? When were you active in service because you look familiar"?

" 1940-45 why?" "Holy crap your captain America!" "Um yea" "oh I used to be such a big fan!" "How? You look sixteen" "I'm from the 1940s there's a lot you don't know about me".

"Anyway, enough talk let's get the others on their feet" "probably a good idea".

As we approached tin can man he took his helmet off "no wonder demigods keep their lives secret". "Hey kid" "yea" I replied "we noticed you and some if not all of your friends are candidates to join the avengers".

"What? Join your ragtag group of heroes?" "Yes" "I'll think about it" "we're also intending on asking Daisy and Percy" "I'm not sure if he'll accept" "why's that?" "He gets attached".

"To...?" "He's one attached to Daisy obviously. And two he's become attached to his job." "Oh ok, I'm still gonna try" "go for it, as I said I'm not sure".

I went off to find the demigods first I found Jason slammed into a wall unconscious. Piper was next to Jason sleeping and holding his hand. Leo was passed out in a small blackened crater.

I found Frank and Hazel sitting together quietly "you two ok?" "I think" Frank replies. "I'm gonna try and find Percy" "he ran off towards the primordials" he tiredly says.

'He's not that powerful!' I think 'he'll probably die! But he ended Gaia. but can he destroy Tartarus? Maybe'.

 **Percy pov**

As I slide down the crater I lose my footing and tumble down commando style. When I stop, I end up on my face my head bleeding partially and my hands scraped and arms bruised.

"Argh" I grunt as I get up. I soon as I'm up, I'm knocked back down by a giant dark foot, stomping about a metre from me. "Jesus!"

I look up and through the dust I see Gaia and Tartarus fighting. Tartarus throws a punch Gaia dodges and retaliates with a kick to his chest and he falls over.

I leap out of the way as his dark purple void body crashes down almost on top of me. "Perseus, you only you can destroy him! "She booms "remember when you scattered the giants the reason they require a demigod to kill is because of us!"

"What do you mean?!" "I mean because we have the same weakness!" "Ohhhhh! Let's do this" I get up, uncapping riptide I advance on Tartarus "Oi! Tartarus! Remember what I did to Gaia!" "YES, PUNY MORTAL!" "We'll she wasn't the reason Annabeth died it was you! So, same treatments coming your way!"

As Tartarus gets up and walks towards us I pray to Gaia hoping she can speak in my mind 'Gaia go for a punch then while he's distracted I'll get up his Leg and get as many hits as I can' 'all right demigod I will trust you on this'.

The plan works I transform into a falcon fly up his leg turn back and stab him. He rumbles in pain and swipes at me throwing me off... And on to the ground! I howl in pain as I hit the earth.

"Come on Perseus! you must fight!" Gaia commands "I... Can't" I say weakly trying to push myself up but failing miserably. Suddenly I feel someone grab my arm, I look up and see Nico staring at me. "Come on Percy, you're not dead yet!" As he pulls me up.

"We're finishing this! Once and for all!" He shouts over the fighting.

"Gaia, if you can, pin him!"

"I will try demigod!"

She tries to and gets him lying down but he struggles underneath making it hard for her to control him.

 **Nico pov**

While Gaia struggled with Tartarus, I struggled with Percy he was weak and couldn't support his own weight. So, he used me as a crutch limping towards Tartarus's pinned body was difficult to say the least.

Once we reached him he had almost found a way out of Gaia's pin. Percy and I made it up his body to his chest... Just. because his body was shaking with rage and his breathing were tremors.

Percy held riptide above his head and he dropped it, he brought it up again and this time I held it with him.

We slammed the sword into Tartarus, he roars in pain and platinum lightning sparked out of his chest enveloping his body.

We were blasted back as his body dissipated going back to its home. I coughed twice and sighed, 'it was over. Finally, over, no more quests (hopefully), no more loss, just smooth sailing' I think.

I'm happy until I feel a force hit me, darkness creeps over my vision and I black out.

 **was it better than the last or was it worse?**

 **Review for more chapters because i usually forget**

 **T1mb3r out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Percy pov**

As i get up i notice Nico has been knocked out. I run over to him, his body convulses and he yells in pain. "Nico" I shake him "Nico!" I yell "Gaia! Whats going on" i turn around and she's gone. His veins glow dark red and waves of power start coming from his body knocking me back. He wakes up "Chaos!" He yells "Nico what the hades was that ,seriously!".

"One. Don't use my fathers name in vain. Two. Chaos just gave me Tartarus's powers, don't know why, don't know how but extremely cool" he answers nonchalantly. "His. Powers?" i say cocking my head to the side "yes. His powers Perce" "jeez, chaos..." I trail off. "Yep chaos just came along and went 'SON OF DARKNESS YOU ARE MORE WORTHY TO SERVE AS OVERLORD OF THE PIT'" holding his hands up dramatically.

"And I'm just like, ok I've for nothing better to do" "more fitted?" I inquire "yea it was me or you because we both killed him and your not suited for darkness like i am". "Your right about that" "now lets get out of here" Nico says gesturing to the edge of the crater. "I don't have enough strength to vapour travel" "i have an idea" he says an image of a void opening and teleporting us comes into my mind.

I picture the thought and think hard and a tear opens up beside me. "What is that?!" I exclaim "A portal" Nico answers like he's dumb "oh" he states. We walk through, and it gets cold, like space cold, when we walk out we're at the top of the crater. "Woah, nice party trick" I say "shut up, or ill use my PIT POWERS!" He says wiggling his fingers like a ghost.

"Can we go to the shield base?" "You don't want to check on the others first?!" "Oh crap! I guess we should" I realise. When we walk over to Jason and Piper they've woken up and currently Jason was struggling to his feet. Piper however was already on her feet and was offering Jason her hand "come on Jason" she says.

He took it, gets up and asks "So everything's over?" "Yes" Nico replies "is this the final battle for us?" "I believe so Jason, we may be entering a time of peace for the half blood world". Piper then grabbed Jason and kissed him full on "we'll leave you to it" i mutter. We walk towards Hazel and Frank they're sitting up cuddling together.

"It's over?" "Yes, hopefully permanently" "but that will never happen" "we'll i can try to deter it from ever happening again" "what do you mean by that?" "Chaos gave me control over Tartarus" "Chaos gave you What!?" Hazel shouted. "Jeez sis stop yelling" "you just got powers over one of the however many domains!" "I'm not irresponsible sis!" Nico strains "you don't know you and stop saying sis it doesn't fit you old man".

"Says you, miss 1940s" he grins and she smiles back "Nico!" She yells and starts chasing him "Hey Neeks before you die can i have a portal back to the avengers" he looks at me and says "sure". at that moment he gets tackled by Hazel. I walk through the rift he summoned chuckling to myself when I come out I'm with the avengers. And they're... Fighting? Black widow and Hawkeye are fighting the same for ; Ironman and Cap, Falcon and Warmachine, Peter and Antman, Wanda and Vision.

Thor is just off to the side watching "uh Thor, what the hell is going on!" I exclaim "Perseus jackson my friend they are fighting over a dispute between Friend Captain and Man of Iron". "OI!," I yell at the top of my lungs "what the hell is going on!" "His Friend killed my..." Ironman started "this again really!" I exasperate "Who are you anyway" he asks.

"I'm Percy jackson and you are?" "Tony stark and how do you know of this 'dispute' " "Coulson told me of the 'pissing contest' you two had, now whats going on?!" . "His friend killed my dad" "he was brainwashed!" Stars and Stripes shouts "Steve Rogers by the way". "The way i see it is you should track down the hypnotist who controlled him".

"Not possible the guys long dead" "Who is this guy anyway?" "Bucky Barnes" "Winter soldier?" "Yea" Captain says rubbing his neck. "I think i have a friend who can help well not really friend" "really?" "Yes really if he's in the mood" 'which he probably isn't' i add in my head. "Oi Mr D!" I yell into the air "Oi!" A voice booms "do you realise how rude that is saying'Oi!' To get someone attention".

Mr D in all his non-glory appeared "Anyway what is it Perry Johnson?" "Can you help me with Steve's friend" "i suppose i could do something seeing as you just saved us again even though you cut all ties with us". "But don't think your off the hook" "since when was i on the hook" "since you came to our camp, you've been an annoyance" "naturally" i grin.

"Anyway," i continue "can you help?" "Fine" he snapped his fingers and the world folded in two. When we reached the destination i found that Steve and Sam were there too. "How did you know where to find him?" Steve asked "I am curing your friend of a mental illness am i not?"

Seeing what he's getting at Steve responds with "true" we reached the room where Bucky was being held "in here?" Mr D rhetorically asked pointing to the tube "that's the one" Capsicle replies. "Hey Cap, does this mean Bucky's a Popsicle as well?" Steve gives me a light glare and i roll my eyes, I've seen scarier glares from Coulson. As the Wakanda scientists deactivate the pod it opens up and releases Barnes.

 **Steve pov**

As Bucky flopped onto his hands and knees i winced thinking about how the last time i had tried to help him, contributing to the split between the avengers. "Bucky you ok" "I'm fine Cap m just feeling like a snow cone," he replied. "My mind is still like a labyrinth, i have remnants of what they did".

"That doesn't matter now, we can help, well more specifically he can" Percy points to the Fat man who hadn't introduced himself "watch yourself Steven Rogers"he said. When he said it a wave of power came out from his body. He summoned a stick "thrysus" he corrects looking at my thoughts.

He place it on Bucky's head and slammed it down "Hey!" I shouted trying to advance but Percy held me back. He pointed at Bucky who stood up still clutching his head until he made a small grunt and removed his hands.

"There child his mind has been repaired, now leave me alone" the man said to Percy. He popped into thin air and Percy disappeared as well. The Wakandan doctors came forward and put Bucky on a stretcher and wheeled him out.

 **Percy pov**

When i flashed into the... Med bay i saw Daisy trying to get up "that's probably not a good idea" i suggested. "Percy!" She shouted with joy i ran up and hugged her tight into my chest. "You did it, you did it" she whispers "This was us," i point to her and to me "you healed me, i wasn't living before, i was a shell of my former self," i say sitting down next to her bed "but you helped me live again... Thank you, for everything you've done" i finish kissing her cheek

"Agent Jackson, its Agent Johnson's evaluation time" a doctor called out. I laced my fingers with Daisy's and slowly released them and walked away.

 **(Sorry chapter isn't finished :P)**


End file.
